Straight Outta Johto
by JamesTheConkerer
Summary: Action and adventure await the students of Tosa island's Ronan academy. Follow Jake Oak, Calvin Grayson and their friends as they try to graduate and be the best. But what lies ahead after graduation?
1. Calvin, The Great

**Disclaimer: neither I, nor Infamouskal420 own pokemon. It is owned by Nintendo. We only own the characters that aren't already in the game.**

 **Hey guys. I'm here writing to you a new story. But this time not on my own. Infamouskal420 and I have been best friends since we were probably 9 years old. Well, we've made up these characters long ago. And I have to tell you something. Calvin in this story is not the Calvin in Mewtwo's New Trainer. This character's where I got the name from. But I hope you enjoy our story.**

 **Calvin Grayson POV**

My name is Calvin Grayson, and I don't wanna be the very best, like no one ever was, because I already am. My story began in Cherrygrove city, home of the Cherrygrove Wingers, the blue and gold, the best and old, but the greatest team in all of baseball. My mother is a bitchy drunk, but you know, she's my mother so I love her. Dear old dad on the other hand, well... He's not around much, but I guess he's ok. He always brings home a bunch of cool new Pokémon for some 'shipment'. I still don't know what that means, but he did bring me my best friend, Sentret. Sentret is... how do I put it... the best Pokémon ever. We've been together since I was six years old, so four years now. My dear mother, god bless her soul, sent me to the Ronan academy for exceptional youth in Pokémon training and breeding. It's kind of a crappy place. There's this one blonde kid who thinks he's all that because he's professor oak's grandson. Big deal! The old codger has 3 grandchildren. This Jake Oak thinks he's hot stuff with his stupid little growlithe. I can take him blindfolded. In thirty seconds tops. My teacher is a washed up old geezer who's teaching me everything I've already known from birth. I'm a fricken prodigy! I don't need his lectures. The entire class is so jealous of my skill, they can't even handle me. So they keep their distance. I'd avoid me too if I wasn't so talented and beautiful. Well anyway, to graduate this school, you have to win 8 pseudo-badges from all 7 head teachers, and the final one from the academy's own head master. Once I catch me an entire balanced Pokémon team, I'll be at the top of the class. Then sad and sorry little Jake will fall waaay down to the bottom rung of the ladder. I'm going to kick so much ass, I can't wait to get started! Well that's my story for today. Check on me later, I'll tell you more about me and how great I am. Before I wear out my beautiful talented lungs, I'd like to say to all my loyal fans, Calvin loves ya, and have a good night.

 **Jake Oak POV**

Annoyance. Idiocy. An arrogant stupid jerk. These are the words used to describe Calvin Grayson. I'm usually very calm and collected, something my father and grandfather taught me. Never judge a book by its cover, but with Grayson, well the whole book can be read just by talking to him. The kid is a complete fool. He thinks he's some master trainer just because he went 3-1 on our first battle day. He beat some weirdo from hoenn, Ralfie or something. Now the kid follows him around like a puppy dog. He doesn't even realize I BEAT him. Calvin didn't even know what to do I was far better then him. But enough about that idiot, my name's Jacob Allen Oak. And if you recognize the name it's because I'm one of the 3 grandchildren of Samuel Oak. There's me, Blue and Daisy. I'm the only child of professor Arthur Oak. He's not quite as famous as grandpa but is a lead researcher in flying type pokemon. I don't come from Kanto like the rest of my kin, I'm actually from Goldenrod city so many people don't get the connection between me and the rest of my family. My spiky hair is a trait that the men in the Oak family share, but I get the blond hair and gold eyes from my mother, rest her soul. Enough about my appearance though. Anyway, I wasn't sent to Tosa Island by my parents because I'm a little schmuck like Calvin, I volunteered. I've always wanted to be a multi regional champion and I figured Ronan academy would be the place to start. It's a very prestigious academy and I'm blessed with a great teacher in professor Caeser. Even as I'm sitting here now listening to him lecture us on the various pokemon type advantages he makes it seem interesting. "Alright class, now which type is least effective against steel? Anyone, anyone at all? How about... Calvin?" He asks in a deep voice which fits his 6'4 and heavily muscled frame. "Dude I freakin know I think it's like psychic or something." He spits out in the most disrespectful tone I could imagine. "No Calvin, while psychic isn't very effective it's not the least effective. Come on put your thinking cap on, Ralfie stop screwing around!" He says causing most of the class' boys to laugh of which there's only 4. "Dude my thinking cap is on". He says with a crooked smile. He wears his black and gold brim academe hat backwards to the side like a fool. "Well it's on backwards, maybe that's why you can't give me the right answer. How about you, Jade? You should know." Caesar asks the girl with red hair and green eyes. She's an acquaintance of mine, the daughter of an entrapaneur from unova. "Well professor, steel is one of the most durable types of pokemon. It's only real weakness is fire, and unlike rock and ground which it shares a type group with, it's extremely resilient against grass. I should know; I do have a snivy". She responds rather intelligently. I rather like her, she reminds me of myself in a way. "Very good, Ms. Mckenzie!" Professor Caeser praises her, rightfully so. "Oh, my name's Jade, I'm so smart, steel and ground share stupid stuff, I'm smart and everyone else is stupid." Calvin says mockingly. "Well, not all of us are stupid just a chosen few I would say, Calvin." I respond to his idiocy. "Hey Blondie, how bout you shut your trap or I'll wipe the floor with you and your stupid growlithe." He hollers with another of his crooked smiles. My Hand instinctively goes to my partners pokeball. He's crossed the line this time, and I'll make him pay. I'm surprised the professor hasn't said anything. He's just standing there with his arms crossed as my gold eyes lock with Calvin's grey ones. " You just signed up for your own defeat, Blondie. Professor, I challenge Jake to a single pokemon battle after class!" He shouts standing up triumphantly. Caeser lets out a light chuckle while Jade looks at me with a smile on her face. "Very well then. Class! Let us go out to the arena, we'll make a lesson out of this." My professor says, lifting his hand up signaling for the class to rise. As we're getting up, Jade walked over to me, her long red hair in its typical pony tail. "Thanks for standing up to him. He's too dumb to realize he needs to take the time to analyze his opponents. Kick his butt." She finishes with a smirk. I'm the last one to leave as Jade makes her way out behind Ralfie and Calvin. I leave the classroom with my typical composure. Let's do this.

 **Calvin Grayson POV**

It's cool Calvin, you got this. You're from Cherrygrove city, the greatest city in the greatest region. You were pretty much born to greatness. As I'm saying this to myself in the gross, smelly arena locker room I hear the door open, revealing the shaggy brown haired blue eyed orange red suit jacket has a stain of what looks like ketchup or something and his white undershirt isn't tucked in and his black shorts reveal another stain from what I think to be mayo. He's always eating something and his creepy duskull is always lingering about. He's alright though. Having a fan is pretty cool. "Yo, Calvin! You ready? I hit up the cafeteria before and got some burgers, you want one?." He asks with a stupid grin on his face. His duskull hangs over his shoulder just staring at me... Ughhhh it's so creepy. "No dude, I told you I hate mayo and I knooooow you slathered it on there because it's all over your pants you slob. Also, put your duskull away he's creeping me out." I spit at him with enough venom to kill a wailord. The reason I'm so hard on him is because he sucks at battling and life in general, plus he asked me too so he "can get stronger." Don't see how that'll help. Just as I'm thinking this I see him lower his head in shame, dear god if he starts to cry... "I'm sorry dude. I just eat a lot and I'm just a fatty... I'll just leave." He says nearly crying. Aw great I hate emotions, and he's one of the most mopey sad kids I've ever met. I grab his shoulder as he's leaving and say " Wait dude, I'm sorry. It's just I'm under a lot of pressure to beat this kid. I can't lose again or I don't know what I'll do. I just have to prove I'm better. He beat me on a fluke last time, this time he won't be so lucky though. See, I have a trump card that he's not gonna see coming."

Ralfie's face lights up at this. He puts away his duskull and puts the hair out of his eyes. Then he puts on a serious face before saying "Don't worry Calvin I know your way better than him and now you can prove it dude, fair and square." I give him a fist pound before we both head out through the double doors. I touch the school slogan that hangs above, it reads "The greatest warriors are those who fight for themselves, but never by themselves." it sends shivers down my spine as I march into the circular stadium that we call the arena. Ralfie goes to stand with the rest of our class on the sidelines. Jade has a notepad out undoubtably trying to take notes on my style. God, she's such a bookworm teachers pet. Our eyes lock for a second and I blow her a kiss. She dry heaves and I laugh like a crazy man before looking across at Jake. He's just standing there with his arms crossed and pokeball in hand. "Time for me to chop down an Oak." I say giving him my trademark smile of determination. He just stares blankly back at me. Like my little one liner? I thought it was pretty clever; just came to me at that moment and I just had to use it. Well anyway, Caeser stands in between both of us with his arms out "This will be a one on one pokemon battle between Calvin Grayson and Jacob Oak. The battle will be over when the first pokemon faints, or can no longer continue. Begin!" He shouts. Instinctively I dig through my pocket and retrieve my best buds pokeball. "Show time!" I yell with a smirk. Sentret appears before me while growlithe materializes before jake. "You ready bud? Let's start this off, sentret use dig!" I order, watching as sentret burrows into the ground before me. "Growlithe, listen to me! Stand completely still and try to feel where he's at!" Jake orders. Crap, good move on his part. Growlithe stands completely still waiting for sentret. He has great composure just like his master, but me and Sentret, we're just better. "Now, Sentret! Use tackle!" Sentret bursts from the ground and dives towards Growlithe. "Growlithe use agility! don't let him touch you." Jake commands with a straight face, crap. Growlithe jumps to the side and Sentret flops to the ground, and laying on his stomach looks towards me, pain and confusion evident on his face. "Don't worry pal, we got this just get ready for my command!" I yell while giving a thumbs up. Sentret nods and stands strait up ready to pounce. "

Now growlithe, ember right at his tail! Then tackle him!" Jake hollers. The fire dog Pokemon bursts small balls of flame right at sentret. " Sentret watch out! Use defense curl!" I shout, as I watch sentret curl into a ball using his tail. The balls of flames sail right where his head was, fortunately missing my buddy. Then growlithe charges from the cloud, and like a true hunter bashes into sentret. He lets out a cry before uncurling and squaring up on growlithe. "Sentret scratch!" I yell over jake ordering growlithe to bite. Sentret lands a solid hit on growlithe right in the eyes, but growlithe recovers fast and bites his paw. " Sentret, scratch his eyes out! We got this!" I yell. My partner nods and goes crazy on growlithe's face who currently has one eye open and a screwed up mug. " You play dirty! Oh well, I can play too. Growlithe let go and use your best ember on him!" Jake yells ending with a smile... That's weird. Right on cue growlithe let's go and burst sentret with an ember right to the face. "Sentret!" I yell as my partner falls to the ground, badly burned. I look over to jake who, with a smile says "That was way too easy, Calvin. How about you go home and come back to the academy when you get a little better with pokemon." Right as he says that, Sentret starts to glow white. Right on cue, the whole class looks over. They're astonished at seeing a battlefield evolution, even Caeser looked a little dumbfounded. "How'd you know he was gonna evolve? Pretty ingenious if I do say myself, but remember evolution takes a lot out of a pokemon, so I pretty much win." Jake says, arms crossed and smiling. I just smile and look at my new furret. He's exhausted and panting heavily. Then before I can say anything he barrels into growlithe. Jake looks stunned and only has time to yell "Tackle!" Growlithe recovers but is limping and runs into furret. "Do what you just did! I think it was uh, headbut?!" I say, scratching my head. The two charge at each other head first making a cloud of dust. All the air leaves the arena as we both hold our breaths. Ceaser runs off the sidelines brushing away the dust. "The result of the battle is... A draw! Both are unable to battle! That was incredible, gentleman! Absolutely incredible! Class, take notes on this, now I want you two to take your pokemon to the center and then come back to class, great job!" Our teacher exclaims. I run up to furret just as Jake reaches growlithe. "That was pretty good Calvin, maybe I was wrong about you." Jake says looking at his shoes. He's actually not that bad I guess. I smile at him and say "Yeah, that was pretty fun dude. You put up a good fight, but I'm just better." I say with a smile. His face drops and he returns his pokemon before walking away. What? I had to, I am the best after all.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell us what you think. If you like it or don't like it, tell us. We're always open to suggestions and if people want to place their own OC's in our story, we may or may not add them in. Just give us a description. Just don't give them magical powers please. Bye bye.**


	2. Enter Solcey

**Disclaimer: we don't own Pokemon.**

 **Jake Oak POV**

It's been a few weeks since the battle between Calvin and I, and the excitement has begun to die down for the most part. We still have the occasional cat fight over who's cuter or whatever between some girls, but it has become much less frequent. Right now, all of my classes are over for the day, so I decide to spend my free time in the library, reading a book on the causes of various Pokemon evolution. It can never hurt to study after a hard days work. I mean, this is the path to championship, it's not always fun and games. Just as I'm in my zone ignoring all around me, I feel a tap on my left shoulder, so I turn around. I see Jade standing behind me with a smile on her face. "Hey, Jake!" She chirps cheerfully. "Oh. Hey, Jade." I reply. She takes the seat next to mine. I forgot to mention this, but since the battle a few weeks ago, Jade and I have gotten to be pretty good friends. "What are you reading?" She asked pointing to my book. "A book on evolution." I answered, not looking up from my page. I mean, why would I? The page was on fire stone evolutions, Growlithe's group. Jade giggled. "Same old Jake! Nobody can ever tear you away from a book." I gave a slight smile as I turned the page. "Yeah, Blondie even miss bookworm thinks you read too much!" I hear an obnoxious voice coming from in front of me. Great, Calvin again. He's just standing there with that stupid grin on his face. What's he want this time? "When, how did you get over there?" Jade asks him kind of surprised she didn't see or hear him coming. "Just now, I'm a master of stealth. Just another one of my many hidden talents." He's so full of himself, I'm still sometimes baffled. "What are you doing here? It's not like you to study in a library." I ask, I mean if you actually knew Calvin Grayson, you'd know that studying of any kind is way out of character. Calvin fakes an offended expression. God, this guy. "Why, Jake I thought you would be happy to see me. Ain't we buddies anymore?" He finishes, pretending to wipe away tears. "If you came to study, get a book." I say coldly. Calvin reverts back to his normal obnoxious crooked smile. "I just came here to ask if you're ready. You know I don't read." Yeah, I know that's why I asked. "Ready for what?" I ask, does he want a rematch? Maybe he's not happy with the tie from our battle. "Let's go out and catch our first Pokemon. What, are you scared?" Calvin's mocking voice always gets the better of me. "Calvin, you know very well that we aren't allowed near any wild Pokemon without a teacher present!" Jade says staring him down like a mother scolding her child. "Well you don't have to come, miss naggypants, nobody asked you." He sticks out his tongue. "Very mature, Calvin! If you want to get hyper beamed by a wild dragonite, leave us out of it!" She should've just stopped talking, now Calvin will never stop.

"Nagnagnagnagnagnag!" My god he's annoying. "Alright, let's go!" I shout trying to stop the annoyance. "That's right Calvin, Jake would never... Wait, what?" Jade looks at me surprised by my decision. I look to Calvin's crooked smile, eyeing me like a Persian would a pidgey in a cage. " Are you guys nuts? You know that we could get expelled for this right? Or worse: maimed or killed." Jade adds on, I look at her questioningly as Calvin rolls his eyes. I notch an eyebrow and ask "We?" She blushes and I give a quick smirk. "No way you're coming with us daywalker, you'd just slow us down. Don't think I forgot that you've lost EVERY single battle you've fought since coming here, typical for a breeder to do." Calvin spits out. It's true though, Jade currently sits at 0-9-2 since she started here it's not really that bad considering she's not here to be a competitive trainer. "I would not slow you down! Me and snivy could punish you, little boy. And besides I'll have Jake to protect me, stupid." She finishes crossing her arms and sticking her tounge out. "Before you explode like a voltorb, Calvin hear me out. Let Jade come, it'll be good for her to get experience and she won't slow us down, I'll help her... Why do you even want us to come? Where's your sidekick?" I ask referring to Ralfie, someone almost as bad at battling as Jade. Calvin, who's face has been beat red since Jade called him a little boy, which he is, we all are, spits out "Stupid fat dumb butt decided to eat a bunch of pokemon food to see how it tastes and is laid up in the sick ward." Before I can answer, the librarian, ms. Strauss a young pretty blond woman screams "SHHHHHHHHH! Please, dears. There are others trying to study too." I look over to Calvin who's frozen in place scared out of his mind. "Meet me outside the incubation building at midnight, don't let anyone see you blondie and ginger, peace." He says while saluting us. "You really think this is a good idea? You know there's some pretty high risks were taking. I don't know what father would do if I got... expelled!" Jade cries. I cuff her shoulder and say "look Jade, we're gonna go and we're not gonna get caught. We're gonna let Calvin catch all the pokemon he wants because then when he shows up to class with a full party, they'll know he broke the rules and expel him." Jade smiles at that.

 **Calvin's POV(miss me?)**

I leave the library in a haste blowing Ms. Strauss a kiss(she totally giggled it was awesome!) before I run straight into Zayne, the current top ranked student in the whole academy. He looks at me with disgust in his advanced class black blazer and gold cuffs. He pushes back his spikey stupid green hair before pushing me and spitting on my shoes. Oh no he didn't. "Hey, idiot? Is your mom a slowpoke cause you kinda just pissed off the best kid in the junior class, bro." I say putting emphasis on "bro". "Since when are you the top ranked, baby? Last time I checked you were behind The Oak kid or am I mistaking you for the only kid on this island with a backwards hat?" He spits out in his whiny high pitched voice. I stare daggers at him before I ask"What are you talkin about?" I ask before he simply pushes me to the floor and walks away. "Maybe you should study more, battling isn't everything, twerp." He says before walking off. I bolt off the ground praying that what he said isn't true. I've been keeping up with the board since our battle. It ranks all junior trainers on various skills like strategy, win ratio, and knowledge. The advanced class has 3 different boards because they're split into 3 different classes being breeding core, research core, and competitive core while all us juniors are just lobbed together because we SUCK. But anyway, I rush down the hall catching a glimpse of Jade and Jake exiting the library with books under their arms giggling...gross. I rush through the halls pushing past a group of breeder core kids in their green blazers. "Watch it kid!" One of them yells. I say something snarky before stopping in front of our individual classes ranking board. My expression drops as out of the 24 kids in our class I've dropped to third...3rd, my dad always told me if you're not first then you're not anything. These stupid boards, they're just here to breed competition! I can't believe it! I've lost all bragging rights! I've lost my spot! I've lost my respect! I look up from the ground which I've been staring at. My fists clenched I look to see who's ahead of me. Jake sits at number 1, a spot we had been sharing since our battle, I can't help but notice Ralfie ranked last before I look to the 2nd name. Solcey. Stupid Solcey, the Chancellor of the academy's little pet, he's a bug just like his stupid scyther. A bug that needs to be squished. "How?!" I yell out loud, causing a passerby to drop his books in surprise. I was wondering why people haven't been so excited and honored by my presence for the past couple days. I stop looking at the board for 3 days and I get bumped. Not once but twice. What have I done wrong? My battling skills are second to none and I'm so lovable, I'm so broken I consider not going through with the pokemon hunt tonight but then I feel a tight hand grip my shoulder. I look behind to see professor Caesar's bald head and musculed frame. "Don't let that board get to you Calvin. I've taken note of your constant checking of the board. You look defeated by some stupid ranking, you're one of my most motivated students. There's a certain fire in you for competition, but don't let it consume you. Remember, a great trainer knows more than just battling." He says. "Is it because I failed that stupid egg identification test?" I ask referring to Mondays exam. He simply nods his head. "You NEED to STUDY! I don't want to see you get kicked out when the final exams come, now get to your dorm and study up on egg identification. I'll give you a retest and if you wanna battle Solcey I can arrange it, which I'm supposing you do." He says to which I respond with a dim smile. I nod my head then rush off down the hall to the doors leading outside.

I burst through said doors, taking note of a breeder and her nidorina battling against an abra. I almost stop to watch but I need to get back to my room, things to plan and whatnot. I've been drawn to pokemon battles ever since pops gave me sentret. It was probably before that when me and dad would watch live battles on TV but only when he was home. Business trips ya know? He taught me only the strong survive and you have to earn your place by taking it. Mom never liked it when me and the old man would hang out, she almost didn't let me keep sentret! Stupid woman, but she did give me my favorite blue and yellow wingers hat. I'm distracted from thoughts upon entering the dorm. Lloyd, some nerdy kid with thick glasses and black hair is yammering to some kid about his caterpie that's when I realize who it is... Solcey. His ruffed up brown hair and creepy stare are his signature. I walk up to Lloyd and step on his foot. He lets out a shriek before Solcey pushes me back. "Why'd you do that." Solcey mutters in his creepy monotonous voice. His blank gaze meets my own very intimating and beautiful stare. I bite my lip before speaking. "Because, Weird Lloyd is in the way of you stupid. Now I'm gonna say this once and only once. You better do something to make it so I'm number one again or I'll crush you and your little scyther like a rhydon using rock smash, got it?" He just looks towards weird Lloyd who answers back with a confused expression. God I hate him, stupid weird Lloyd and his stupid rich bug lover dad. He runs a radio broadcast called the buzz and it sucks more than an octillery. "That's not my fault. You're stupid and don't study. That's why you have a lower ranking. You need to study more and talk less. Lloyd could help you, but he won't because you're so mean to him. My scyther is higher in every level than your furret, so a battle will be a waste of time." He mutters, he is such an arrogant, self consumed jerk and I hate it. God I just want him to leave. I then go to my best bud Furret's pokeball and let loose. "Furrrr...ett?" My buddy yawns rubbing sleep from his eyes...crap I forgot all the super hard core training we did today. Smashing rocks with your head takes a lot out of you. "Ummm, Calvin w-we can't battle here only in the arena... R-remeber?" Lloyd says with his stupid face. I look at him with searing fury I'm almost shaking I'm so pissed. Before I know it my buddy jumps in front of me "Reeeet. Furret!" My partner says. He's tired and I don't wanna push him. I hold my fist up to Lloyd and he cowers in fear while Solcey just pushes me away. Our dorm is really empty. Mainly due to the class having 5 boys and the dorm being able to fit 12. Apparently the professors usually teach well balanced classes but we're a little off balance. I leave the small study area that's in dorm 6(our dorm number) and decide to go to my own room which I have all to myself because of stupid Ralphie getting sick. Furret jumps on the bed looking at me with a blank expression that reminds me of Solcey's own. I throw my backpack on the floor and dig in my pocket for what he's looking for. "Chill out bud I've got your poffins dude. Here." I say before throwing him his favorite apple flavored poffin. He gobbles it down greedily as I dig through my backpack for the stupid 'introduction to pokemon eggs and childbearing'. I let out a groan as I see how thick it is. Furret hops off the bed and comes over. I scratch the top of his head and he lets out a happy sounding noise. "How do they expect a 10 year old to learn this agggh." I let out a groan. I hate studying and reading and learning about stupid eggs. So I lay on my bed as furret nestles himself in at my feet and open the book...it's gonna be a long night.

 **Jade Mckenzie POV**

"No, no no you're not being aggressive enough!" My friend Yumi screeches at me as her machop lands a brutal chop on poor Susa my snivy. She adjusts the clip in her short black hair making it part in the middle before eyeing me up with her beady black eyes. "I'm sorry, I've told you so many times that I stink at battling. I just don't want my pokemon to get hurt." I mutter, hanging my head in shame. I asked yumi to help me with my battling skills a couple of weeks ago and in return I help her with bookwork. She's a good choice mainly due to her dad running the saffron city fighting dojo. Yumi just closes her eyes and shakes her head. "You apologize too much, Jade. If you want to win battles, you have to be able to push your pokemon and know it's limits. I've been with machop since I was 3, so we're pretty good. That's also why Jake and Calvin are so good because they know their partner." She says crossing her arms. Oh, she's so right. Father gave me Susa just before I went off to Tosa island so we don't really know each other that well, but we're getting there! "Ok, I guess we'll try again Tommorow. Maybe I could land a hit on you?" I say before picking up Susa who was currently sniffling in front of machop. Yumi returns machop and throws me a super potion from her bag. Susa cries out as I apply the potion just like they taught us in class. "Sniiii! Visnivyyyy!" I flinch as Susa cries. "It'll only sting for a little bit then you'll feel much better I promise." I say with a smile. Susa relents and lets me apply the medicine. I've always been a very gentle person and it really helps with Pokemon, that's why I'm here to be a breeder after all. "Come on let's head back to the dorm before it gets too late. Didn't you say you'd help me with my vitamins and how to properly use them?" Yumi says. I look at her and smile. She answers back with a half smile of her own. She's very tomboyish, sometimes I think she's actually a boy. I gather up Susa in my arms as we exit the practice ring. I can't help but notice two advanced class girls whispering to eachother and laughing as they point towards me. I look towards them and say to Yumi, "I'm not that bad at battling right, Yumi?" I ask.

My only female friend looks over to them squinting and clicking her tounge before picking up a stray rock and throwing it towards them. The two girls scatter like Rattata. I look to yumi who just has a smug look on her face. I'm really glad me and her are friends, she protects me in a way. Even though most people think she's scary, she's really not. Yumi cuffs my arm and we run out of the battle critiquing area. As we make our way through campus, I look up at the main building, it looks like a modernized Japanese castle. Tosa island does have a strong history, many strong and brave samurai came to this island to test their skills. Many died and only the strongest survived. The Pokemon here are some of the strongest in johto, other than the ones atop mt. Silver. The founder of the academy, Daniel Ronan, former johto league champion over 70 years ago was so conveniently named, that he came up with the whole samurai theme as it's niche, his name is close to ronin, samurai who served no master. Oh, dear I went on a tangent, didn't I? I do that when I mention something that I find interesting, sorry! Anyway, we make our way to the dorm with Yumi leading the way. "You're not." she suddenly says. "Huh?" I responded, what does that mean? "You're not a bad battler, you're just too soft. You don't like seeing Pokemon get hurt. That's fine, there's plenty of other Pokemon professions other than battling. There's also coordinator and breeder. You want to be a breeder anyway, right? But with a lot of work, I think you could be as good as even Jake." Yumi smiles. I smile back. "Thanks, Yumi." We eventually make it to the dorm we both share, and She unlocks the front door. "Well I'm going to take a shower, don't wait for me, you should study without me until I get out." Yumi says heading to the shower. "Oh, ok. I'll get one after you." I pull out my textbooks and place them on my desk and get ready to study. Oh no! I almost forgot! I gotta meet Jake and that dope Calvin in a couple hours! I guess I won't be taking a shower just yet! I need to get ready! I pack my school bag full of potions and other essentials in preparation for the big fiasco. I still have a very bad feeling about this... "Please tell me you know what you're doing, Jake."

 **Alright guys, I hope you like our little filler episode there. What?! A filler episode in chapter 2?! Yes my friends, a filler episode in chapter 2, but I promise something will happen in the next chapter. Oh it's not just Jamestheconkerer or infamouskal420 anymore, we have a new friend here with his oc, Solcey! We hope you like him and Yumi! See ya next time.**


	3. Into the Woods We Go

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon**

 **Jake oak POV**

Sleep. The only time my mind is at ease, when I'm not going through my various strategies and how I can better myself. I don't have to try and think if mom would be proud of me or how I can get Growlithe and me up to the top. My brain is always very active and constantly churning, hungry for new information. But when I'm asleep, I don't think about all that. No, since I came to the island all my dreams have been about home. Mostly it's just small things like going to the parades or carnivals. Mostly good memories but sometimes bad... Like tonight, when I remember when mom died. The fire. The smell of smoke. The screaming. My father crying uncontrollably while I just stand there and can't say anything. That's one of the reasons I came here. Mom always told me she knew id be a great trainer. That's why she convinced granpa to give me Growlithe when I was so young. That was almost a year ago, I would've come here regardless, but now I'm intent on becoming the world champion. Not just another washed up former indigo league champion, no, the world champ. But anyway, enough about that. I'm torn from my bad dream by a yank on the shoulder and Growlithe snarling. "Piss off ya pint sized pooch or I'll punt you!" I know that voice anywhere... Grayson. He's currently got one hand up but growlithe soon attacks. He lets out a yelp as Growlithe bites into his forearm. "It's ok, Growlithe. Chill out." I say in a muffled voice as Calvin holds in a pained scream. He relents and Calvin lets out a silent screech of pain while Growlithe licks my face then continues to growl. Such an idiot. Doesn't he know Growlithe will protect their masters against anything? "What time is it? I set my alarm for-" 'BEEP BEEP BEEP!' He came five minutes early...wow. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't chicken out, Blondie. I decided to come get you myself so we can go get the ginger." He whispers. It's probably good that I share a bunk to myself considering all the racket we just made. I throw the blanket off and go to my dresser. Calvin lets out a snort probably cause I'm only wearing underwear, the weirdo. He's currently wearing a black hoodie and camouflage shorts with that blue and yellow hat of his. I try to look for something black and decide on a sweater and grey shorts. "You want me to leave or is your dog gonna attack me again? You should keep that mutt on a leash." He spits out while crossing his arms. God I hate him, insulting my best friend and breaking into my room while I'm sleeping. I hope he doesn't consider me a friend. I glare back at him and nod towards the door while Growlithe gets ready to pounce. "Ohhhhhh Kay then Blondie and fleabag I'll be outside. You better not lock the door and go back to sleep." Calvin responds narrowing his eyes.

I just shake my head and finish getting dressed, putting on some low cut boots before returning growlithe to his ball and opening the door. "Alright I'm ready, Calvin lets go wait for Jade or do you want me to take a shower so you could come watch that, too." I say smiling and to my surprise Calvin just laughs and punches my shoulder. "Hahah you're pretty funny man lets go, dude I bet Jade takes forever. She is a girl you know." I smirk at his comment, then we make our way out the front door. Calvin goes first sneaking through the dorms study area and a sleeping Lloyd who passed out studying on the couch. I was helping him with battlefield strategies after all. I simply walk though, unlike Calvin who pretends to be a ninja running and hiding behind furniture. We finally exit through the front door as Lloyd makes a noise in his sleep. "Psssh. Not good to be a heavy sleeper. Easy to sneak up on. Calvin says as he closes the door and shivers a little from the cold crisp night air. Huh, he's actually somewhat knowledgable.

I look at him with a half smile before saying "The campus is rather large and junior students aren't aloud outside their dorms past 10 so we should be quick. Let's go around the main building and loop around the breeding center. We'll end up right at the incubation building and hopefully won't get caught." Calvin smiles and nods. He's actually being somewhat tolerable tonight I think as we begin our trek. We pass Dorm 5 when Calvin asks if I was having a bad dream. "No, it's not so scary after a while." I tell him. He just looks at me. "You sure, dude? You were like mumbling mom and stuff but if you don't wanna talk about it it's cool. I don't have a good family life either." Calvin says, I don't know why but he's being a decent human being tonight it's strange. We're about to pass dorm 2 when Calvin pushes me up against the wall of the building. He points at two red orbs atop dorm 1. Hoothoot. As I'm thinking why he's so paranoid over a common pokemon, especially here and at night he speaks up "The academy's night watch uses them to catch students breaking the rules, I've been getting intel for a couple days. If it sees us we're screwed. But I know this one didn't see us cause it didn't hoot 3 times like they're trained." I nod my head in understanding. He's not as dumb as I thought. He actually planned this out plus he just saved our butts. More so mine. I'm somewhat conflicted on if I should really betray him, I mean he probably is somewhat of a better person once you get to know him. We make small talk the rest of the way. Mostly about friends and family. I learn he still has both his parents but they hate eachother and his dad's always working on "shipments" and his mom just nags him to death. "Yeah my mom kinda just keeps me in the dumps. Telling me I can't hangout with my old man and calling him a piece if crap, it's annoying dude. Sometimes I wish she'd just goes away." I look at him questioningly after he says this. "You don't know what you got till it's gone. Your mom probably loves you and is being protective. Never wish ill on her again." I say the last part more threateningly then I had hoped. He notches an eyebrow. He doesn't know what it's like to lose a parent. Hopefully he doesn't have to find out until he's much older. We keep quiet for the rest of the way after I tell him how my mom got my starter and how my dad's a lead flying type researcher. Before we know it, we're in front of the incubator building. Calvin yawns before plopping down on the side of the building facing the front. He seems tired, maybe he stayed up studying...nah no way. I sit next to him for a second only for us both to feel a hand on our shoulders. I look at him and he looks at me, we're done...

S **olcey Quinn POV**

The blaring sound of my alarm has me leap out of bed to silence it. The blasted thing, the noise it makes is an eveee repeating it's name over and over. I hate it so much, the memories it brings back to me. Of home. Of mom. Of...him. I scratch my head as I let scyther loose from his ball he's ready as usual. He looks towards me with an annoyed expression. He's been waiting to go out and train for a couple days, but ive been so busy with class. We've had a routine of going out to the forest every other night for the past couple weeks for training. We stay within the catch area so nothing's too tough usually but Scythers been getting too strong. The other night we went into the forest and scyther managed to take down a ryhorn. It was intense and Scyther got banged up pretty bad but I played it off well. I'm taken from my thoughts as Scyther picks up my black jeans and grey hoodie with his mouth and hurls it at me. Prick. I throw it on over my night shirt and boxers as I tie on my boots. I look over to Lloyd's bunk to see him not there. Typical study bug, heh that's what I call him. It's mostly because of his fascination with bugs. I remember our first day at the academy when I beat his kricketot to a pulp. I'd never seen someone so happy to lose a battle, he was so excited to see a scyther in action he told me.

Everyone else gives him a hard time, but I'm a misfit as well. I've had a target on my back since day one because of headmaster Mako taking me in at the age of 7 after the...incident. He taught me how to battle and handle Pokemon so I'm pretty good by now. It's helped me a lot and given me some enemies like Calvin. His stunt earlier nearly made me quirk out on him but I have something called composure and never lose it. I return scyther and begin to open the door. I peek out and take a step out but quickly jump back inside as (Speak of Giratina) Calvin and who seems to be Jake Oak exit from the latters room. They sneak out the front whispering along the way. What are they up to? I rush silently from my room and notice Lloyd passed out on the couch his kricketot hears me and looks over. I hold my fingers to my lips and silently tell it to shush. My guile prevails as I slip out the front door. The idiot Calvin is up to something and I know it. He wants to be number one and he's probably going to try and train against some wild pokemon like me. I don't know why Jake would wanna be a part of that. The pair don't even notice me as I tail them to the incubation center. They seem to be well aware of the hoothoots which is a good thing considering I had to learn the hard way and didn't even make it to the catch area. I sneak behind the building as they plop down In front. They're so oblivious to me, if this were a war, then they'd be dead is what Mako would tell them. Calvin's face is priceless as I grip both of their shoulders and he turns around with a white face. "What are you idiots doing? You're being way too loud!" I quietly shout. Calvin responds first and jerks away from me. He eyes me up like a nidoking would a Rattata. "You call us idiots yet you're following us. So if you'd follow two 'idiots' then that makes you just as stupid, right Jake?" He finishes with his trademark crooked smile. Jake looks to him then me and nods. "We're trying to make it to the forest to catch some wild pokemon and up our game, weirdo. You can come if you can hang but I don't know." Calvin says crossing his arms. "Calvin if Jade can handle it, then so can Solcey. I'm pretty sure he can wipe the floor with you, just saying." Jake says in my defense. He's a pretty decent kid. Probably the only other student of my caliber here. Calvin relents before waving me forward. "I'll take you on right now if you wanna prove it, Grayson." I say with a smirk. Calvin narrows his eyes before I spot a figure creeping towards us. My Eyes widen and I yell for the pair to hide but as I do I hear a feminine voice say "It's just me, guys! Jade?" She says questioningly. "You're late, Ginger, I told you 12 didn't I!?" Calvin spits out. Ah ,so Jade Mckenzie, she's really smart but not too good at battling. It's actually pretty amusing watching her battle. Even Ralfie beat her. "Calvin stop being a prick she's coming with us, like it or not." Jake says to which the red haired girl smiles. Calvin shushes all of us before he starts walking off towards the fence behind the building. I have to admit that it's a very stupid plan to try and catch wild pokemon but it'll be very amusing to watch Calvin get creamed. Jake and Jade giggle about something as Calvin crawls through a hole in the fence. Jade goes next. Jake pulls me away as I'm about to crawl through the opening, with a serious expression he says "Listen don't think we're as stupid as him. We're going to let him catch everything and then when he shows off tomorrow, he'll be expelled." I look at jake with an indifferent expression. "I'm just trying to train." I say before crawling through the fence into the bleak forest.

 **Calvin Grayson POV**

I watch as Jade slips through the fence, her stupid eyes lock into mine. She looks perplexed and a little scared. The baby. Just then I notice Jake talking with Solcey before they both slip through the fence. Huh, I have a weird feeling on this one which is weird considering I've planned this out for some time, but Solcey was a part of my plan. I know he sneaks out every now and then that's how I learned how sneak around campus. I'm distracted from my thoughts as Jade pipes up "So now what fearless leader? Do we fan out and start combing the area for pokemon or just follow you?" She says crossing her arms. What? She thinks she can talk to me like that still? "How bout you just sit here and think about how you can be a little more respectful to me huh? It's not good to get on your better's bad side don't ya know." I retort putting my hands on my hips. The ginger narrows her eyes then squeals as Jake's growlithe is released. "Ember on this tree branch, buddy." Oak orders his partner. God he treats his pokemon sooooo bad. Jake bringing out growlithe has the rest of us bring out our own Pokemon. Furret materializes before me then looks at snivy. Oh great he's gonna chase it... As I'm thinking this furret does just that. Jade screams as he jumps on her head then pounces on snivy. I just sit back and laugh as furret chases the grass lizard Pokemon in circles. Heh a little pre catch work out never hurt anyone. Solcey just looks at me and shakes his head before walking off with scyther. God the nerve of this kid. "Where you think you're going, weirdo? We're in this together now!" I holler to him as he disappears into the tree line. "Calvin, get furret!" Jake screams out of nowhere. I turn around questioningly and see Jade taking off into the forest after the two pokemon. Aw great. "Calvin, I hate you! Your stupid furret is as mean as you!" The ginger screeches as she disappears into the forest. I look to Jake who's already taking off after them with his torch in hand.

I make to follow them when I hear a loud roar pierce through the night. What. Was. That. Is all I can think as I trudge through the dark forest. I spot a couple zubat fly through the trees. I spot a Stanltler and his mate resting underneath the forest canopy. I smile to myself at the sight of wild pokemon. But then everything goes to crap as I catch up to Jake and Jade trying to tear furret and snivy apart from a vicious fight. Jake looks up at me with an annoyed expression as he tries to calm down Jade who's crying over her stupid snivy. "Furret return." I say nonchalantly as I walk over to a set of foot prints. They're big. Real big. "Calvin, you big bully! Your furret beat up poor Susa! now how do you suppose I weaken a wild pokemon so I can catch it!" She huffs. I pay no attention as I look to Jake and say "What do you think made these footprints, I'm guessing rhydon?" Jake walks over then scratches his chin. "No, nido.." Jake gets cut off as Jade squeals with glee. "Oh my gosh, it's so cute! Look at it's whittle paws, oh your just precious!" She says to what I now see to be a tediursa. "Jade watch out, if there's a baby then that means it's parents are around too." Jake cautions. He's right and that minute that thing starts crying a big ursaring will come out of nowhere and murder us. My dad always told me don't mess with tediursa, they're harmless until they cry. "Oh come on, it looks old enough to be on it's own." Jade says. The bear like pokemon just keeps sucking on it's thumb and nudges her leg. Great now she thinks it likes her but I know that it just wants food. She makes to touch it when Jake pulls her hand away. "Hold on, I'm gonna try and catch it." The golden haired boy says. "But what about it's mom?" Jade says sarcastically. Jake just smiles and orders growlithe to attack. The pup charges at the teddy bear and smashes into it. Tediursa doesn't seem too fazed as it looks on questioningly. Then it's claws grow white and it slashes growlithe across the face. "Fury swipes huh? Growlithe show it who's boss! Ember!" Jake orders. Growlithe recovers from the pitiful attack and lets loose a vicious ember. Tediursa lets out a pained cry as the ember gets a critical hit. "Hey man that was pretty loud, I'm not trying to get eaten!" I say. Jade looks to me with a worried expression before she tells Jake to end it. But he doesn't because then tediursa starts to run and the pair chase after him. Well I guess I know what I'm doing then. I look down at the footprints I saw earlier and start following them. I don't wanna be around when they find mama...

 **Jade Mckenzie POV**

Me and Jake take off after the cute Whittle bear. It's just like the cubchoo my sister amethyst has! She's great at competitions and if I could get that tediursa then mabye... I'm torn from my thoughts as growlithe tackles the whittle bear oh he's so cute he needs to stop being so rough! "Growlithe bite his arm!" Jake orders as he brings out a pokeball. I feel bad hoping Jake fails miserably so that I can catch it but It could really up my battling skills. Wait, "I thought you said we weren't gonna catch anything and let Calvin get expelled?" I say but Jake is already reaching for a great ball as the baby bear avoids his ball. "Oh you're tough. I like that." He says. Jake's so different when he's battling. More alive, like there's a fire burning in him. Just then though a vicious roar rips through the clearing we're in and I hear something crashing through the forest. Oh no, I can't believe it but Calvin was right! "Jake, Calvin was right! How did he know?" I ask frantically. Jake looks terrified as he says "Yeah I know. I'm an idiot. There's only Kanto and Johto pokemon here. Calvin's from cherrygrove city and he's an expert on all things Johto. Now we have an Ursaring on our hands. I'm from Johto too, how did I make such an amateurish mistake?" He says. Wait, Ursaring? A real live Ursaring?! I've only ever seen them in zoos or on tv. Now granted I am well versed on pokemon but only really from unova and Kalos, not Johto. I look up at the sound of heavy foot steps as I see the giant Ursaring with two more teds in tow. Growlithe arches his back as Susa hides behind my leg. "Ok buddy stay focused, now smoke screen right in her face!" Jake yells. The giant pokemon just roars at us and growlithe lets loose a cloud of thick smoke. I watch as the tediursa we've been chasing runs back behind Ursaring. Now's my chance. I rush behind the two fighting pokemon as I hear Jake command growlithe to use ember. The two smaller tediursa hide behind their bigger sibling.

"Susa get ready. Now use tackle!" I command. My snivy runs head on into the tediursa who just swats her away. He has a cocky grin as he pulls his arms back and charges. "Susa use vine whip hurry!" I cry, wanting to finish this up as fast as possible and avoid serious injury to both. Susa then struggles a bit but eventually manages to use the new move we learned and swats tediursa to the side, knocking him off balance. He gets up wiping dirt off his face. I notice growlithe take a nasty slash from the Ursaring mother who then looks back to check on her babies. She's pissed. I have to finish this. "Susa tackle him with everything you've got sweetie!" I yell pointing towards the tediursa. Susa nods and battles into the teddy as he charges towards her. He gets knocked back and then I feel it. Pain. Heat. I don't know what happens but I get thrown through the air and all I see is white. I regain my vision and look to where I was. Ursaring is coming towards me and fast. Scorched earth is all that's left of where I once stood. Hyper beam. The strongest normal type move. I think it's all over as I see jake holding growlithe in his arms screaming for me to run. So this is it? Killed by an Ursaring, I guess I deserve it for beating up its cub. I look to Susa who is lying on the ground from another hyper beam. But just as all hope seems lost I hear a familiar voice "Scyther use fury cutter!" Then out of nowhere the aforementioned Pokemon darts from the tress and lands a vicious attack on ursaring. The latter steps back confused as Solcey appears before me. My savior. "Now use bite, then fury cutter!" He yells. Scyther does as ordered biting onto the bear Pokemons arm and viciously slicing him. Just then jake runs towards me, cradling growlithe. "Jade are you alright? That was crazy! Why didn't you run? You see what happens when you mess with an ursaring's cubs? What were you thinking? You definitely aren't good enough to take on tediursa!" He finishes, looking a bit sad at the last part. I scowl as solcey throws jake a hyper potion. Then I run towards Jake's pokeball that he used earlier and sling it towards the wounded tediursa. He has a surprised look as he gets sucked into the ball. It clicks once, twice, three times, and I did it! I caught tediursa. "Idiots, find Grayson and get outta here! I'll hold it off!" Solcey yells. I retrieve my new partners' ball then return Susa as me and Jake run out of the clearing. "Oh man, Jade that was crazy! How did you do that? You've gotten so much better!" Jake exclaims. I just smile but it quickly disappears as we run straight into a muscular figure. I'm knocked down as I look up to see professor Caeser crossing his arms, his bald head reflecting the moonlight. Great, we're done. Then I hear someone scream into the night. Calvin.

 **Calvin POV**

 **(Yeah that's right two)**

I hear the roars and screams as I come to a dark cave. What the... Then I see it. Two giants eyes look out at me from the abyss. "Furret it's showtime come on!" Then my buddy materializes before me. His ears twitch as we both look into the cave. That's when it appears. Furret runs behind me as I grab a rock. A big rock. The heavy steps stop as a giant, and I mean giant, nidoking emerges from his cave. He has a scar across his face and he's missing a portion of his tail. Whatever, I'm never scared. He doesn't even really pay attention to me. The fat stupid pokemon just yawns and plops down in front of me. Well I want a fight, not a submission. Even though he probably can sense that I'm much stronger than him. Furret grabs my shirt and tries to pull me away. I tell him stop and then hurl my rock right at the kings' face. He just looks back at me scowling. "Well come on then! I'm gonna mess you up then capture you and make you destroy my enemies!" I exclaim. The king just falls to the ground and goes to sleep. The nerve. "Just because you're Nido'KING' doesn't mean you can treat me like a peasant!" I yell before furret frantically pulls at my shirt with a worried expression. Then I dig through my pockets and pull out an ultra ball. Oh yeah. I hurl it at the king who gets sucked inside. In less then 3 seconds he breaks out. Now he's pissed. He looks at me scowling before me and furret book into the woods. Nidoking chases after us as I jump up in a tree behind furret who looks at me with an annoyed expression. "Don't worry bud he's too stupid to climb." I say giving a thumbs up for emphasis. Furret half smiles before we both scream as the tree shakes. I look down to see nidoking punching the trunk. HAH! I was right. I look to furret waiting for an apology and don't get it as nidoking turns around to run. Wait he has a tail right... The tree snaps like a twig as he swings his tail right into the base of the tree. I let out a blood curdling scream as me and furret fall to the earth along with the tree. I look to furret and mouth RUN! We take off through the forest as I feel a piercing pain hit my back. "OWWWWWWOWWOWOWOWWOW!" I scream then I feel woozy. Luckily the nidoking is slow and even in my beleaguered state I stay ahead. Furret is way ahead of me, looking scared as he turns around. I collapse from the pain and nausea. Furret battles into nidoking before he can punch me right in the back. I puke a lil bit before I see furret get thrown into a tree. No. My own stupidness is gonna get my best friend killed. I manage stand up and roar at the nidoking. "Hey. Ugly. Why. Don't. You. Piss off!?" I yell before I collapse. I hear the word Gardevoir and psychic before I black out.

* * *

I awake on my back. My head is throbbing and I'm sooooo thirsty. My vision returns to me as I look up to see professor Caeser with his arms crossed. That's when I see Jake and Jade looking a little down. Great he caught all of us except the weirdo who's nowhere to be seen. I look over to see furret who runs over to me and bites my nose. I hug him tighter than I ever have. I almost got him killed after all. "I'm so sorry, buddy! I was so stupid, you were almost killed because of me! Will you forgive me, buddy?" Furret just nestles further into my chest. I think that's a yes. Caeser speaks up "You got pretty badly poisoned there, Calvin. And furret was a bit banged up too. You're a very lucky boy. Pecha berries sure do work wonders. Now what were you lot were doing out here?" I stutter as I say "It's all my fault, I wanted to come out here and get my hands on a new Pokemon so I could get an advantage." Caeser cuts me off "I told you you I would let you redo the egg examination, you little rapscallion. Now I need to find an adequate punishment for you guys." I gulp at the last part and so do Jade and Jake. "Haha well you seemed to have suffered enough. Jade here got hyper beamed and you got poisoned. It's good to see you guys trying to get ahead, shows you have spirit, don't ya know. Well did you catch anything or not?" The bald giant says. I look a little embarrassed and Jake just says no but Jade smiles and nods her head vigorously. "Professor, I caught a tediursa, please won't you please let me keep it! I know it's against the rules but.." Caeser just laughs and pats her head. That's when he looks to gardevoir and orders her to teleport. Then we're gone.

 **This one went through quite a bit of changes. Thank infamouskal for this one guys, he wrote most of this story, while I mainly edited it. He's honestly the better writer. Well I hope you guys liked it, I certainly did.**


	4. Calvin Vs Solcey

**Disclaimer: we don't own Pokemon**

 **Calvin POV**

It's been a few days since I got beat up by that nidoking and everything's been going great. We found out that weird Lloyd snitched on us, apparently the little freak wasn't as asleep as we all thought. I kicked his shin for that one. Nobody truly knows about what really happened except the people involved and Caeser, I told Ralfie that I punched it in the face and sent it running for the hills. I said to him if he tells anybody, or asks Jake or the others about it, I won't be his friend anymore or help him with his battling. I'd probably die of embarrassment if anybody knew what actually happened. But through that defeat, I set a new goal to strive for along with my many others; catch that nidoking. If I had that thing, I would never lose again! I would even beat that weirdo Solcey without so much as a blink. Speaking of that, I'm supposed to have my battle with him today, professor Caeser scheduled it for us and told us to train for it. When we got back to campus that day, he said that what I did was an example of what this school is about and told me he'd give me some extra credit for that egg test, which I retook two days later and aced. I'm just that smart. He's actually a really cool teacher, contrary to what I thought before. I think I was wrong about all of those guys, they're all pretty cool. Still don't know about that weirdo Solcey though. Me and Jake talk a lot now, he's been helping me train for the battle with Solcey for the last few days. Not that I need any help, but I humor him. It must be an honor for him to train with me, so I don't decline. Anyway, me and Jake are at the training ground with our Furret and Growlithe standing off. Jake looks towards me with his arms crossed eying me down and says "Remember, Solcey relies on his scyther's speed, and if you do the same, you're gonna lose. Furret is a lot slower than scyther, but a resilient Pokemon, so you have to use strength and defensive attacks if you wanna win." As if I didn't already know that. "I know, dude. You've been telling me that since we started." He shakes his head. "Well you've just been doing whatever you want rather than focusing on a strategy. You need to learn to adapt to the situation." Maybe he's right but... I'm not gonna let him know that. "I just wing it. It's worked for me against you in our battle, remember?" Jake puts his head in his hand and sighs. Is he annoyed? He should be more grateful, I let him train with the likes of me after all. "Yeah, it was barely a tie, you came close to losing, remember? I know you are capable of strategy. Evolving your furret mid battle was pretty genius. Trust me, I've studied this for you. If you wanna beat speed with a slower Pokemon, you gotta focus on defense, and throw in some powerful attacks. You get me?" This dude really does his homework, I'm gonna take his advice and see how I do. But if I get my butt kicked I'm gonna hit him. "Alright thanks dude, we gonna practice or what?" I say getting into my battling stance. Jake gets into his stance too and we get ready for battle. "Alright, Calvin show me your defense, Growlithe will give it everything he's got. Growlithe use bite!" Growlithe runs towards Furret with his fangs bared ready to chomp. "Furret, get ready to use defense curl and follow up with quick attack!" Furret complied as Growlithe reached him and sunk his teeth into the ball of fur. He yelped, I hope it softened the blow a bit, poor guy. Growlithe let go and jumped off looking slightly in pain himself. "Huh, that defense curl must've hurt his teeth. Good move Calvin." I smile cockily at him. "Now get that quick attack in!" Furret bolted at the little fire puppy with all his might and rammed him. Now that did damage. Growlithe was knocked back a couple feet and landed on its back. He rolled over and got right back up and into a fighting stance, trying to look all tough. "Alright, Growlithe, hit him with your best flame wheel." Oh no, is this a new move he learned? I could see the fire building up in Growlithe's jaws, spilling out of the sides of his mouth. Looks painful. With a roar Jake's growlithe let the big spinning fire ball out at an intense speed towards my Furret. There's no way he can avoid that, I have to defend! "Furret! Put everything you got into a defense curl! We need to work on defense!" Furret listened, reluctantly. The flame wheel hit him head on. When the smoke cleared, Furret was still in his ball covered in ash with slightly singed fur. Please get up, buddy. "Ferrr!" He jumped out of his ball and landed in a fighting stance. Jake just smiled. "Calvin, I think you're ready." I smirk back at him. Hell yeah.

 **Solcey POV**

I sit under my favorite tree in the shade with my eyes eyes closed and my hands behind my head. It always feels nice to relax once in a while. I'm supposed to have a battle soon. It's apparently gonna be against that Grayson kid or something. I don't know why, but professor Caeser arranged it, so I should probably just go through with it. There's really no possibility that brat's gonna win, it'll all be a waste of time. I actually haven't trained Scyther since that day those idiots tried to take on an ursaring, but I'm pretty sure if I can beat an ursaring strong enough to use hyper beam, I can beat Calvin's furret. I hear footsteps moving towards me in the grass, I know who it is, it's his trademark goofy way of walking that makes it obvious. Lloyd. He kind of shuffles his feet every couple of steps rather than picking up his feet when he walks. What does he want? Without opening my eyes I say, "What is it, Lloyd?" I hear him stop. "Uhhh... I was just going to ask if you wanted to train before your battle. H-how'd you do that without opening your eyes?" I really wish he wouldn't disturb my rest, I don't get to do this often. "No thanks. I've got all I need to take Calvin on. And about me knowing it was you, you're loud. Now if you'll excuse me." I open my eyes and Lloyd looks hurt. Did I say something wrong? "W-well uhhh... I just wanted to hang out w-with you, b-but it's ok if you don't want to." Oh, I guess that's fine. At least until the battle begins. "Sure." He smiles and awkwardly sits by me on the side of the tree. He takes off his glasses and wipes them clean and puts them back on. "I-isn't it nice? T-the weather I mean." He asks. Well of course it is, it's late summer. "Yes it is." Is my answer. There's an awkward silence for a while and I can feel Lloyd gazing at me every now and then. What's he doing? I open one eye and look over towards him to see what's going on. What I see is him in the exact position I'm in. Laying down eyes closed with his hands behind his head and legs crossed. Is he copying me? He opens his eyes and looks back over at me. I see, he was checking to see if he was doing it right. I guess that's fine. He looks embarrassed when he sees that I saw him, his face all red. "S-sorry..." He stutters as usual. "It's fine." I reply to his apology. Another silence. I've always preferred quiet, whether it was the quiet of nature or an awkward silence. The silence lasts another 10 minutes before Lloyd speaks up. "Ummm... S-so what is-what's your strategy f-for the battle?" I guess I should have a strategy, shouldn't I? "I suppose I'll just use Scyther's superior speed. Furret is kind of slow, so Scyther is sure to win." I say with great confidence in my Scyther's skills. "W-wow, scyther's strong. I-I know you'll win, Solcey. W-we'd better go there now. It's about to st-start." I comply and leave my spot. Time to get this over with.

 **Solcey vs Calvin (a/n: some long battles will be in 3rd person.)**

The air bends and weaves with the heat on this scorching summer day at the academy. This doesn't discern the crowd scattered around the outdoor battle arena at all, students and faculty all gathered here to witness today's scheduled battle Calvin Grayson vs Solcey Quinn. Solcey enters the locker room to get prepared for todays battle. There he spots Calvin already dressed and lacing up his shoes. He looks menacingly at Solcey "Don't even bother gearing up , this battle wont even last a minute." Solcey places his backpack on the lockeroom bench then shifts his gaze back to Calvin "That's some nice confidence you got there...or should I say stupidity?" Solcey proclaims with his typical stare almost like he's looking through Calvin. Calvin rises from the bench and heads for the exit he stops right before the threshold of the door. "You know the thing I hate most about you?...You don't give a damn about anything , you're always acting so high and mighty for no damn reason. You don't deserve to be the best...and thats why you're gonna lose." Calvin says keeping his back turned to Solcey as he walks out of the locker room. "Tcch who does he think he is , he doesn't know anything about me...why I'm here..." Solcey says as he changes into his battle gear. "Pssh me lose...no way , if I can't beat this punk how will I ever be able to beat [him]." Solcey straps Scyther's pokeball to his belt and places his hand over it. "We'll crush him" with that Solcey exits the locker room.

Solcey and Calvin make their way to their respective sides of the field. Once there they stare ahead facing each other. Calvin's eyes widen as he notices something. Solcey's stare is different from before. Now he isn't just looking through him, but directly at him with all of his focus. A wide cocky grin appears on Calvin's face. Professor Caeser announces from the sidelines "This will be a standard best of one match. When your pokemon is declared unable to battle you will lose the match." "Best of luck...Begin!" he says waving both flags downward to initiate the battle.

"Go, Scyther."

"Showtime, Furret!"

They both called their respective pokemon out at once, both looking particularly fierce. Scyther with both of his scythes ready to slice the enemy, and furret ready to pounce. The battle begins. "Furret, hit him with a quick attack!" Calvin orders, making the first move. Furret savagely bashes his whole body into the scyther who just calmly takes it. It slightly flinches but is otherwise unfazed. "Ok, Scyther. Use your fury cutter." Solcey commands with little to no enthusiasm in his voice. Suddenly Scyther is replaced by a green blur. Calvin knew he had to act fast. "Defense curl, Furret, now!" Furret instantly curled himself up and hardened his muscles to lessen the power of the attack. Scyther struck furret with his namesake weapon, accomplishing little. Solcey grimaced as Furret unraveled himself and Calvin ordered for his partner to use dig. Scyther stood his ground as silence ensued. "Scyther stick your blade in the ground and..." Solcey was cut off by Furret smashing into the big type with a chilling crunch. "Scyyyyy!" Solcey's partner cried in pain as Calvin just smirked. He knew Solcey's scyther had taken a whooping from a wild Ursaring, sure the bug was strong but not strong enough. "Probably should've taken him to the center, eh, buddy?" Calvin grinned cockily. 'Damn, I guess I missed a spot with that potion.' Solcey thought regretting his decision. Furret then hit scyther again with a brutal headbutt as Solcey frantically ordered his friend to dodge, but to no avail. Calvin had furret land hit after hit to disorient scyther and factor out his speed advantage. After Furret had bitten onto the top of Scyther's head and managed to leave a nasty scar, both pokemon stared eachother down. The battle had been one sided with furret having landed six solid hits. Calvin was giving it all he got and now it was Solcey's turn. "Scyther, agility!" He screamed out and just like that Scyther was darting all around the battle field while Furret kept trying to get a read on him but it was too late. "Quick attack then follow up with fury cutter!" Solcey commanded and in the blink of an eye Scyther bashed into furret and then sliced him frantically with his blades all the while screeching like a maniac. Needless to say, he was pissed off. Calvin screamed obscenities as his partner tried to recover. "Quick attack again!" "Defense curl! " both trainers yelled out in almost perfect unison. Scyther bashed into furret right as he curled up causing damage to himself. "Now use dig and make tunnels all around the battle field!" Calvin said giving his partner a thumbs up. On the sidelines Jake made note of this strategy: 'Furret is much slower than Scyther so he'll just hide underground and take him by surprise. Furret will know where scyther is, but not the other way around. Pretty genius, Calvin.' Then just like that Furret was popping up all over the battlefield. "It's just like wack-a-diglett hahahah!" Ralfie laughed to which Yumi responded with a punch to the back of his head. Scyther was then subject to a relentless and confusing attack. Furret would pop up behind him then disappear only to bash him in the head from out of nowhere. After the forth time Scyther and solcey had enough. "Scyther jump into his hole!" Calvin simply laughed at this.

The battle had been far easier than expected. "Alright buddy, bite onto his leg and drag him under!" Calvin commanded. Furret caught him just as he was about to jump down after him and appeared out of nowhere and chomped down hard on the bug types leg before attempting to drag him underground, but it didn't work out exactly as planned. Scyther was far too big so Furret instead trapped him halfway down one of his burrows. The entire class began laughing as scyther, half above ground began flailing his arms frantically, trying desperately to free himself until Furret bashed into him head first. A bone crushing crash was heard as Furret's head made contact with Scythers. Both pokemon closed their eyes from the impact but Furret was the only one that opened them. Solcey just stood there, mouth agape as professor Caeser declared Calvin the victor and the entire class cheered and whooped. Even Jade and Jake clapped for him and ran down to the battlefield for congratulations as Solcey recalled scyther to his ball. Solcey walked towards the celebrating Calvin as their apparent new friend Yumi had put him in a headlock and was giving him a noogie. "Ok ok ok! God, Yumi you really like touching me, hit girl." He exclaimed to which Yumi just punched him in the arm. "What, you wanna kiss my pinky ring? Poor Solcey took a lossy hahahah!" All respect that had just been earned by Calvin in the quiet boy's eyes then just dissipated. Solcey had come close to smiling at finally being given good competition. Something he hadn't done since he arrived at the academy. "That was a good strategy you used. I can't believe you, you..." "Won? Did you forget it what I do. I am number 'one' after all." The Johto boy said crossing his arms. Jade, Yumi and Jake all just rolled their eyes at his cheesy and self consumed comment. "Well I'm going to heal up and study up on Dragon type legends and mythology so I'll see you guys in class after our 2 day break." With Solcey's comment, Calvin then went wide eyed. He hadn't studied anything about Draco pokemon myths... "Hey Jaaaaade, wanna help me study?" Calvin said putting on a huge smile. The red head just laughed and put a hand on her hip while Jake just crossed his arms and laughed. Friendship was strange, a self consumed and troubled young boy and a factual, composed and respectful troubled boy had become friends. They were all troubled, but they would all learn more from one another then by themselves. But they had yet to learn of the troubles that the quiet boy faced. Nobody that young should have to deal with the things he had...

 **Thanks for the reviews you guys, we're glad everybody's enjoying it. There's still plenty more to come, so keep reading! We won't disappoint you!**


End file.
